Rebbie
"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!"'' - Robbie talking to Cat, also defending Rex against Cat, who called him a puppet. This article is about the pairing between 'Rex Powers' and 'Robbie Shapiro' ('Re'/x and Ro/'bbie'). Although they argue a lot, they also get along at times. According to Rex's profile on TheSlap, he hangs out with Robbie, mostly because he feels "sorry" for him. If someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie gets angry and defends Rex by telling that person that he is not a puppet and how offensive it is to Rex. Among fans, this is the most hated ship. Rebbie moments Season 1 'Pilot *Robbie tells Cat not to call Rex a puppet because it was offensive. He was actually defending Rex. The Bird Scene *Rex gets angry at Robbie for dropping him and slaps him for doing so. Stage Fighting *Robbie covers up Rex when someone takes his pants. The Birthweek Song *Robbie's grandmother said that Robbie had Rex for a really long time, possibly before high school. Robarazzi *Robbie was going to take Rex to Inside Out Burger. *Rex asks Robbie to rub his back. Survival of the Hottest *Robbie wipes off the sunscreen on Rex's face. *Even when he's tired, Robbie still makes an effort with Rex. *When Rex admits that he doesn't have parents, Robbie says "Hey! Some things are private!", and Rex says "I know...". *Also, after Rex says that, Robbie slightly snuggles him. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Robbie asked Rex if he wanted to see a movie with him on Sunday night. *Robbie was highly unhappy when Rex said that he had other plans. Beck's Big Break *Robbie has to stand up to Rex if he wants to stop having nightmares of him. *Robbie and Rex are seen sharing a bed. *Robbie was going to let Rex have a giant cookie. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Robbie tries to get the gum off of Rex's forehead. Freak the Freak Out *Robbie and Rex sing together. *They also take turns singing a part of the song. *Both were confused about the ventriloquist idea. Rex Dies *After Rex gets damaged, Robbie gets extremely upset and even cries. This proves that Robbie actually cares about Rex. *When Robbie becomes upset about not having a good date with Jessica, Rex tells him that he shouldn't be hooking up to "scrunge" like that. *Robbie and Rex say that Rex makes jokes about Robbie when he is changing. *Robbie wanted to know if Rex was still alive. *Robbie wanted to take Rex to the hospital, even though he has to be in a play. At this point, Robbie could care less about being a main role in a play and wanted Rex to be okay. *Before Tori leaves to take Rex to the hospital, Robbie kisses Rex. *At the hospital, Robbie freaks out seeing Rex all bandaged up. *Robbie holds Rex's hand. *Robbie remembers the time Rex got him to ride a roller coaster, and he had a great time. *Robbie sings "Forever Baby" along with Tori to Rex. *Robbie was really impressed when Rex was alive. *After Robbie finds out that Rex is alive, he leans down on Rex and snuggles him. The Diddly-Bops *Robbie was freaked out when Jade tore off Rex's arm and demanded that she give it back. Wok Star *Robbie lets Rex read his fortune and seems offended when he jokes that a woman will never love Robbie. The Wood *Upon seeing Rex's foot fried, Robbie screamed in horror. A Film by Dale Squires *Robbie got very really upset when he saw Rex unconscious. *He tries to wake up Rex. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Rex asks Robbie to take him home. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *Rex tells Robbie that he was off key. *After Rex says that he doesn't have a mom, he rests his head on Robbie's shoulder. Beck Falls for Tori *Rex fooled Robbie into buying girls' jeans. Ice Cream for Ke$ha''' *Robbie massages Rex's back without any anger. TheSlap.com Hints *In Rex's profile video, Rex confirmed that he hangs out with Robbie because he feels sorry for him. *Robbie posts pictures of Rex's poses. He also said that Rex charged Robbie $100 to be his male model. *When Rex commented asking $5 for lunch, Jade says that Rex doesn't eat, and Robbie says to Jade that it was offensive. *Rex commented that Robbie slammed Rex's thumb in his locker, making him have a hard time typing. *Rex comments to Robbie why Robbie can't play football. *Rex asks people if he should go out with a hot girl or stay home and watch Robbie cry. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Robbie and Rex. *When Rex got some indigestion from a gas station hot dog, Robbie told him to quit eating those, but Rex said that they're too good. *In Rex's profile video, Rex thought Robbie was mad at him and seemed depressed about it. Robbie says to Rex that he wasn't mad. *In a photo of Robbie holding his pear pad, the caption says that Rex used it as a boggie board in the ocean. Rebbie_RexSings.PNG Rebbie RexSings.PNG RobbieandRex KarokeeDokie.png RobbieandRex Wifiinthesky.png Rebbie Robaratzi.png RobbiewRex Rexdies.png Large..jpg Rebbie!.jpg RobbieRexFoot.png fewfr.jpg|Robbie dropped him because he teased about girls Robbie and rex.png Category:Pairings Category:Males Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Rex Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Teens Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:images Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2